Gotei 13 (JCP)
The Gotei 13, or 13 Court Guard Squads, known as the 'Balancers '''or '''Defenders '''when they were first formed, are 13 divisons of highly trained Shinigami, created the protect the Soul Society over a thousand years ago after the Shinigami Order was disbanded. The organization is led by the Captain Commander, a role that's currently held by Joel Goldsmith. History The Shinigami Order The predacessor to the Gotei 13 was the Shinigami Order. It consisted of fifty factions of Shinigami, each faction containing several thousand combatants. The Shinigami Order was involved with three major wars against Hollows, the First, Second, and Third Shinigami-Hollow wars respectively. It was started by the combined efforts of Hokone Fushiawase and Shoyo Goldsmith, and anyone else who they could find to join their cause. Together, the Shinigami Order brough an end to the endless age of chaos in the Soul Society, and while there still was almost constant fighting, they still managed to bring some sort of stability, and make the lives of the powerless souls in the area somewhat more peaceful. Quincy Blood War Years Since Present Day Members First Gotei 13 #Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto #Shikyo Fushiawase #Burikka Hakumei Akegata #Tenjiri Kirinji #Nemaiya Oetsu #Joel Goldsmith #Onoki Higurashi #Zentaitoshitenkushimi Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou #Roku Kage #Kaibutsu Shihoin #Yachiru Unohana #Shutara Senjumaru #Ichibei Hyosube Associates #Higamoppi Fushiawase Former Gotei 13 First Division Second Division Third Division #Raidon Higurashi (Captain) Fourth Division Fifth Division Sixth Division Seventh Division Eighth Division Ninth Division Tenth Division Eleventh Division Twelfth Divison Thirteenth Division Current Gotei 13 First Division ''Main Article: First Division (JCP) #Joel Goldsmith (Captain) #Haku Goldsmith (Lieutenant) #Yuri Goldsmith (Third Seat) #Genshiro Okikiba (Fourth Seat) #Soji Ike (Fifth Seat) #Yu Nabae (Sixth Seat) #Hisashi Kanda (Seventh Seat) #Shin Asano (Eighth Seat) #Kaoru Sumiyoshi (Ninth Seat) #Teppei Kishi (Tenth Seat) Second Division Main Article: Second Division (JCP) #SoiFon (Captain) #Marechiyo Omaeda (Lieutenant) #Keiichi Kuchiki (Third Seat) #Shion Kuchiki (Fourth Seat) #Takuma Egawa (Fifth Seat) #Aki Shimizu (Sixth Seat) #Hiroshi Araya (Seventh Seat) #Kazuya Maruo (Eighth Seat) #Tadanori Yakabe (Ninth Seat) #Riko Saikawa (Tenth Seat) Third Division Main Article: Third Division (JCP) #Rojuro Otoribashi (Captain) #Izuru Kira (Lieutenant) #Mion Kuchiki (Third Seat) #Jerome Setomaru (Fourth Seat) #Natsu Takasaki (Fifth Seat) #Himeko Sasaki (Sixth Seat) #Takuya Miyagawa (Seventh Seat) #Hiromi Iwasa (Eighth Seat) #Kouji Nishimura (Ninth Seat) #Kanna Kamui (Tenth Seat) Fourth Division Main Article: Fourth Division (JCP) #Tatsujin Chiyu'i (Captain) #Isane Kotetsu (Lieutenant) #Kiyone Kotetsu (Third Seat) #Yasochika lemura (Fourth Seat) #Hanataro Yamada (Fifth Seat) #Harunobu Ogido (Sixth Seat) #Aoga (Seventh Seat) #Krishna Ramesh (Eighth Seat) #Morimoto Shinoda (Ninth Seat) #Luoca Kamui (Tenth Seat) Fifth Divisoin Main Article: Fifth Division (JCP) #Shinji Hirako (Captain) #Momo Hinamori (Lieutenant) #Hana Imaizumi (Third Seat) #Johto Imaizumi (Fourth Seat) #Eiichiro Maruo (Fifth Seat) #Ryou Oobayashi (Sixth Seat) #Katsumi Ogata (Seventh Seat) #Yuji Tajima (Eighth Seat) #Sayaka Shinoda (Ninth Seat) #Tohru Kamui (Tenth Seat) Sixth Division Main Article: Sixth Division (JCP) #Byakuya Kuchiki (Captain) #Renji Abari (Lieutenant) #Mihane Shirogane (Third Seat) #Rikichi (Fourth Seat) #Kaiwan (Fifth Seat) #Kojirou Kageyama (Sixth Seat) #Yoshiaki Ide (Seventh Seat) #Norihiko Mogami (Eighth Seat) #Ken Watanabe (Ninth Seat) #Kobayashi Kamui (Tenth Seat) Seventh Division Main Article: Seventh Division (JCP) #Tetsuzaemon Iba (Captain) #Mitsuhide Iba (Lieutenant) #Jeremiah Senjumaru (Third Seat) #Sajin Komomura (Fourth Seat) #Danzomaru (Fifth Seat) #Yukichi Fukazawa (Sixth Seat) #Rei Sakurai (Seventh Seat) #Akiko Kosaka (Eighth Seat) #Christopher Watanabe (Ninth Seat) #Shouta Magatsuchi (Tenth Seat) Eighth Division Main Article: Eighth Division (JCP) #Shunsui Kyoraku (Captain) #Nanao Ise (Lieutenant) #Lisa Yadomaru (Lieutenant) #Tatsufusa Enoji (Third Seat) #Jidanbo Ikkanzakka (Fourth Seat) #Higonyudo (Fifth Seat) #Hitohoshi Sakamichi (Seventh Seat) #Atsushi Taira (Eighth Seat) #Azusa Sumiyoshi (Ninth Seat) #Lulu Nakamura (Tenth Seat) Ninth Division Main Article: Ninth Division (JCP) #Shuhei Hisagi (Captain) #Mashiro Kuna (Lieutenant) #Toshimori Umesada (Third Seat) #Jekyll Haruharu (Fourth Seat) #Minato Haruno (Fifth Seat) #Hayato Terashima (Sixth Seat) #Sanae Maruo (Seventh Seat) #Aoi Ryuhei (Eighth Seat) #Haruka Momoyama (Ninth Seat) #Elma Ito (Tenth Seat) Tenth Division Main Article: Tenth Division (JCP) #Toshiro Hitsugaya (Captain) #Rangiku Matsumoto (Lieutenant) #Kokichiro Takezoe (Third Seat) #Shutetsu Nagakiso (Fourth Seat) #Carlson Hinamori (Fifth Seat) #Megumi Nakajou (Sixth Seat) #Masumi Makihara (Seventh Seat) #Nariyuki Koshimizu (Eighth Seat) #Hiroto Narikiyo (Ninth Seat) #Fafnir Tanaka (Tenth Seat) Eleventh Divison Main Article: Eleventh Division (JCP) #Kenpachi Zaraki (Captain) #Ikkaku Madarame (Lieutenant) #Yumichika Ayasegawa (Third Seat) #Makizo Arimaki (Fourth Seat) #Goteitaishi (Fifth Seat) #Sakuya Takagi (Sixth Seat) #Hanayamata Yokoyama (Seventh Seat) #Miki Yazawa (Eighth Seat) #Kosuke Takahashi (Ninth Seat) #Kimun Saito (Tenth Seat) Twelfth Division Main Article: Twelfth Division (JCP) #Mayuri Kurosutchi (Captain) #Nemu Kurosutchi (Lieutenant) #Akon (Third Seat) #Rin Tsubokura (Fourth Seat) #Hiyosu (Fifth Seat) #Kuna (Sixth Seat) #Torue (Seventh Seat) #Yusaku Miura (Eighth Seat) #Jo Yamaguchi (Ninth Seat) #Makoto Takiya (Tenth Seat) Thirteenth Divison Main Article: Thirteenth Division (JCP) #Rukia Kuchiki (Captain) #Sentaro Kotsubaki (Lieutenant) #Raiden Higurashi (Third Seat) #Shino (Fourth Seat) #Yuki Ryunosuke (Fifth Seat) #Sakakibara Ryunosuke (Sixth Seat) #Okada Takayuki (Seventh Seat) #Kazuma Ono (Eighth Seat) #Risa Watanabe (Ninth Seat) #Clemene Kato (Tenth Seat) Trivia # Category:Organizations Category:Gotei 13